In a prior art, Christmas light bulb series are usually attached to a frame having specified forms. The owner wishes to make use of the illumination of the light bulb series on the frame to express a special image or decorative effect. The attachment mechanisms used in a prior art are typically winding the light bulb series around the frame as well as interlocking light bulb sets of the light bulb series with the frame. In such arrangements, light bulbs are usually affixed to the same side of a frame, none on the opposite side. As a result, such designs weaken the decorative effect of the light bulb series. Besides, in another prior art arrangement, the frame has larger openings housing light bulb sets. Therefore, light bulbs easily get out of position and the combination is not dependable. Furthermore, the assemblage is rather tedious and causes inconvenience in manufacturing.
In view of the above problems, the primary object of the invention is to provide a frame structure with a joining mechanism for hanging Christmas light bulb series in which the shortcomings of a conventional structure have been eliminated. The structure according to the invention can secure light bulb sets in an easy way and allows light bulbs to diffuse their light beams to two sides so that the structure can get an enhanced decorative effect. Now the structural features and advantages of the invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.